


Holy heat!

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF!Cas, Dirty Talk, Established Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, M/M, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, omega!dean, teen!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dean is an Omega.<br/>I know right? Stupid biology.<br/>Dean's also being targeted by Alistair.<br/>Fuck.<br/>Enter Bamf Alpha Cas, long time friend, Alistair kicking bad ass and apparently the fucking cause of Dean's spontanious heat.</p><p>Bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy heat!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieuwertjeRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieuwertjeRaven/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Alpha!Cas you say? Alpha!Cas. 
> 
> Hope this is what you wanted<3
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU ZARATHUFORSAKEN FOR YOUR AMAZING BETA'ING

 

 

 

 

Holy heat!

This day was so not going on Deans top fucking ten.

 

  
He'd been waiting in the canteen, just waiting for his motherfucking pie. Minding his own motherfucking business when that asshole Alastair, Mr. Big shot Alpha with serious issues, had waltzed on up to him and grabbed his ass. Now, Omega or not, he wasn't going to bare his throat and roll over for him. He threw his fist and got himself in a fight.

 

10 minutes later, in his abandoned class room, trying to calm the fuck down, lord of the dicks Alastair re-emerged from his class, apparently having stalked down the corridor after him. He wasn't even doing anything, for Gods sakes! (This time anyway.)  
They'd fought again. This time, though, Dean couldn't quite get the upper hand and found himself held against the nearby wall with a hand wrapped about his throat. Snarling furiously.

 

He was pretty sure he was going to pass out, his head hurt like a son-of-a-bitch and his vision was blurring swiftly. When that pressure was suddenly released, he needn't look a gift horse in the mouth and gulped air down greedily. It was the loud crashes and swearing that drew the Omegas attention once more, eyebrow raising when he saw Alastair fly backwards into the opposite wall.

 

There, dressed in his typical brown trenchcoat, hair a mess, blue eyes blazing with fury was Deans usually quiet best friend, Castiel. (Also an Alpha may he add.)  
He swallowed as his friend tugged at the knot of his navy blue tie, pulling and throwing the trenchcoat aside, stalking over to the bully, blazing gaze enduring he looked exactly like the all powerful angel of God his name claimed him to be.

 

It was fucking hot.

 

It was even hotter when his friend hauled Alastair out by his throat and tossed him from the room, door slamming and clicking shut (and locked) all with a graceful flick of the wrist.  
When those eyes were turned on him, he felt his insides melt and his cheeks heat up.

 

He also felt himself grow wet and needy which, damn it, he was not a bloody woman!

 

"Ah-uh. Cheers, Cas, man, I coulda handled him but... Dude, you kicked some ass! I owe you one so" Dean edged his way about the tables, towards the door as that blue gaze tracked him, hoping beyond hope that Cas didn't notice the growing amount of slick scent in the air.

 

"Dean. Are you in heat?"

 

Shit. Fucking shit fuck. This meant trying to explain. "No." (I am not in heat, just watching you be possessive makes me hot as fuck and makes me want to bare my neck for you and take your cock like a pro) yeah, for obvious reasons, he left that part out.

 

"You are not? Then why do you smell as such?" Seriously he was starting to think perhaps god hated him.

 

"Uh. I-"  
"You smell simply divine, Dean."

 

His head jerked up at his friends words, his Omega keening in delight at the words, a fresh wave of heat hitting his gut hard, forcing him to suck in a sharp breath, licking his lip subconsciously, unable to help the smirk on his lips when Cas' eyes tracked the movement.

 

"Yeah?"

 

He blinked when Cas tilted his head, stalking forward to him, climbing tables as if they were mere pebbles in his stride. He found his back against the wall once more, his cock twitching curiously when curled fists came up to either side of his head, Cas' full lips oh so fucking close to his.

 

"Do not play coy with me, Dean Winchester. You know you smell positively delicious." He shivered at the words, whining softly in his throat, head tilting a little even as he fought to continue listening. "Tell me, Dean, is your heat for that foul worm..." Blue eyes flashed in warning and soft lips met his ear. "... or for me?"

 

That was fucking IT. Dean was done being a pussy, done watching other Omegas trying for his Alpha. He wanted Cas' knot and he wanted it now, damn it.

 

He was presenting himself before he'd finished the thought, hips canting up, grinding into the Alphas as his head fell to the side, neck taught and bare for his Alphas gaze. Arms falling submissively at his side.

 

"You, Cas, only you. Please, I want-"  
"You wish for what, Dean?"

 

Cas' hand caught in his shirt and ripped it, the sound of tearing fabric pulling a moan from his lips. Dominant display lighting the nerve endings of his skin. His cock, had it not already been, was definitely at full mast and eagerly dripping now.

 

"Want you, Alpha, want your knot in me. Please."

Yeah he wasn't above begging if it made Cas hurry the FUCK up.

"You're such a good little Omega for me, Dean, fighting off Alastair, baring your neck for me. I shall reward you, Dean. I am going to fuck you over one of these desks, I won't knot you, though"

He whined in disappointment even as Cas shredded the jeans from his body and manhandled him to a waiting table, lips crushing into his. He arched into the touch, moaning in delight when their tongues met and played. For a few moments they held like that, learning each others mouths. Then his Alpha pulled away, lifting him onto a table and holding him back, knees knocking his apart.

"I shall fuck you now, Dean. I have to. Then I shall take you home. There you will take my knot. You will be my mate, Dean, do you want that?"

 

He fucking purred, the idea itself causing a wave of slick to run down his thighs. He watched hungrily as Cas undressed, licking his lips as the sharp, smooth pale expanse of skin came into view. Blue eyes meeting green as Cas took a moment to palm his own cock. Dean realised he wasn't going to move until the Omega answered and he found himself nodding eagerly.

 

"Yeah, Cas, yeah, want that so bad, want your knot. Please, Cas, fuck come on. Fuck me hard and fast!"

 

The Alpha snarled and pulled Deans legs further apart, thrusting two fingers into Deans tight, awaiting hole. He couldn’t help but cry out at the mixture of pleasure and pain, head thrown back over the edge of the desk, hips rocking back onto the filling fingers. Groaning and writhing in delight as his whole body lit up and sung in need.

 

Dean grabbed for broad shoulders and the Alpha growled low, pulling slick fingers free, he pressed them against Deans lips and the Omega opened, feeling the taste of his own slick explode over his tongue, moaning in delight when Cas thrust in deep, cock bottoming out as Deans back arched sharply. Together they cried out, Cas' arms wrapping about Deans waist. Slick and spit coating Deans lips. Their mouths met and the two kissed feverishly as their bodies moved, thrusting and rolling together. Each brush against his prostate had Dean seeing stars but it was the sounds of pleasure his Alpha made as he filled him that had Deans balls tightening. Soft breathy gasps, hard dark moans and low possessive snarls.

 

He looked up into Cas' lust blown and darkened eyes, flushed cheeks and whimpered, his cock spurting cum, his body coiling tight, head thrown back. He struggled to keep his eyes open as his orgasm ripped through him, hearing the low growled words at his ear as Cas' knot rested against his entrance, so close but not in. Dean whining in need as warm cum filled him.

 

"My Omega, my mate. MINE."

 

Together they fell back against the wood, light sheen of sweat on their skin, pants and gasps filling the air, replacing the wet, dirty slaps of skin. Dean swallowed, tangling his fingers in his Alphas messy locks. Uncertainty settling in his stomach. Had Cas meant what he'd said? An Omegas scent can drive an Alpha into a rut, they'd do anything then.

 

"Stop thinking, Dean."

 

He gave a half smile, glancing up nervously into possessive blue eyes, feeling his Alphas arms tighten about him.

 

"You're mine now, I won’t have you scaring yourself away now. I will take you home and fuck the uncertainty from you."

 

He moaned as Cas moved, slipping free from him, clenching about nothing. Licking his lips and swallowing when sure, firm lips met his. They clothed quickly, rushing from the room and from the college, Dean blushing furiously.

 

Later on though, as he lay in bed, curled about his best friend and mate, he couldn't help but grin.

 

Today was so the number one of his top ten.

 


End file.
